The Administrafive Core will support all ofthe projects and Core B (Autoimmune Mouse Core) by providing oversight, support and scientific review ofthe Program. The administrative team includes Drs. Mescher (director) and Jenkins (associate director) and Ms. Bethke (administrafive assistant). The Specific Aimsof this Core are: Specific Aim 1. To provide administrative and budgetary oversight ofthe Program. This includes regular review of grant funds expenditures Specific Aim 2. To provide administrative and clerical support to project invesfigators and Core B. The Core will support the individual project invesfigators and Core B in all administrative aspects related to the Program research. Specific Aim 3. To provide oversight and review of scienfific progress and direcfions. This will be accomplished, in part, through regularly scheduled meefings ofthe Program invesfigators, and in part through review of the Program by an external Advisory Panel. The director will be responsible for budgetary oversight ofthe Program, and the director and associate director will be jointly responsible for providing oversight of the scienfific progress and directions of the projects and Program. All ofthe investigators ofthe Program are housed in the Center for Immunology, and adequate office space and equipment, including computers, are available to the Administrative Core within the Center for Immunology. RELEVANCE (See Instructions): The Administrafive Core will provide budgetary and scientific oversight and support to all four projects and Core B. Autoimmune Mouse Core.